So Lucky to Have You
by asisten madjikan shim-jung
Summary: Changmin merasa Yunho sudah terlalu lama pergi keliling dunia dan melupakannya sehingga menyuruhnya pulang ke rumah. Tapi Changmin kaget melihat kondisi tetangganya sejak kecil itu saat pulang. Jangan pergi lagi ya hyung (Yunho-Changmin/ TVXQ, Bromance, AU, PG, fluff-sweet)


**So Lucky to Have You**

Yunho-Changmin/ TVXQ, Bromance, AU, PG, fluff-sweet

.

.

.

Shim Changmin itu sudah merasa hidupnya akan dia habiskan bersama Jung Yunho hingga beranak cucu nanti sejak pertama berkenalan di bangku sekolah dasar. Sebagai anak pindahan dari kota besar Changmin tidak memahami pergaulan anak-anak di Gwangju dan mendapati seorang anak laki-laki bermata lucu dengan gigi berantakan menawarkan pertemanan.

Namanya Jung Yunho.

Anak yang jarang jalan kaki karena lebih suka berlari. Anak yang menyeret teman-temannya main ke pasar tapi tak pernah sampai ke sana karena selalu mendadak belok ke tempat lainnya. Anak yang ritme hidupnya tak pernah sanggup diikuti Changmin yang pendiam dan pemalu.

Tapi herannya toh mereka berdua tetap bersama hingga SMA, terlepas juga karena bertetangga jarak tiga rumah sih. Mereka menjelajahi masa puber bareng, nakal bareng dan alim bareng juga. Segala macam lah.

Tak hanya pasokan energi yang entah kenapa tak pernah habis itu yang membuat Changmin tak bisa mengikuti gaya Yunho. Kebiasaan laki-laki itu menyentuh dan memeluknya juga membuat Changmin jengah. Changmin kan tidak suka dipegang-pegang cowok, dengan alasan apapun. Tidak nyaman saja.

But, like Yunho will care about it.

Yunho sadar diri dia akan menutup diri pada orang di sekitarnya namun bebas lepas selepas-lepasnya jika menemukan seseorang yang membuatnya nyaman. Sayangnya, itu Changmin. Sayangnya juga jika sudah nyaman maka Yunho tidak peduli pihak satunya suka atau tidak. Jadi dia akan tetap memberi salam dengan memeluk, saat senang memeluk juga, apalagi jika sedih.

Changmin sampai merasa sudah jadi guling hidupnya Yunho.

_Ah….tapi tak apa. Terlalu terbiasa mungkin._

Changmin rela-rela saja karena Yunho selalu menuruti apapun keinginannya. Tidak bisa marah lama-lama padanya. Dia bangga menjadi salah satu kelemahan hyung-nya yang dua tahun lebih tua itu meski kadang disulitkan oleh "status" itu. Karena pada akhirnya ia sendiri merasa juga jadi "korban".

_Tapi itu salahnya sendiri sih….karena menganggap semua pelukan Yunho itu sama saja._

_Benar kata Yunho, "Kamu itu terlalu cuek dan sangat tidak sensitif"._

Changmin melewatkan sesuatu. Sebuah pelukan terakhir Yunho sebelum ia menghilang dibawa angin. Sialnya, lebih lama dari kebiasaan dan dugaannya.

.

.

"_Hyung…kamu mau memelukku sampai kapan?"_

"_Sebentar lagi lah Min."_

_Yunho malah semakin mengetatkan pelukannya meski berada di taman kota. Walau sudah mati rasa tapi Changmin merasa malu juga kalau di tempat publik yang ramai. Akhirnya dia memaksa melepaskan diri dengan susah payah._

"_Hyung kan mau pergi. "_

_Yunho ngotot melingkarkan lengannyalagi di punggung Changmin yang sudah sedikit lebih tinggi darinya. Changmin diam saja seperti tiang listrik yang beberapa detik kemudian berusaha melepaskan diri._

"_Pergi nanti kan juga pulang. "_

"_Tapi belum tahu kan bakal pulang kapan. Itupun kalau ingin pulang."_

"_Ya kita kan masih bisa kontak. Makanya jangan gaptek hyung."_

_Yunho tertawa lepas mendengar itu. Changmin memang sering kesal karena jiwa gapteknya yang tak pernah sembuh. Mungkin karena masih bisa mengandalkan Changmin._

"_Gomawoyo Min-ah."_

_._

_._

Perpisahan itu adalah saat Yunho memutuskan berpetualang menjelajahi dunia, sedangkan Changmin menjadi mahasiswa. Setelah itu Changmin dan Yunho memang masih menjalin kontak namun intensitasnya makin berkurang seiring berjalannya waktu dan usia. Semua sama-sama sibuk dengan dunianya. Lagipula Changmin tak menyangka Yunho akan pergi selama itu.

Dua tahun pertama tak ada bekasnya bagi Changmin.

Tahun berikutnya ada sedikit rasa aneh ketika tidak ada lagi yang menyapa dengan pelukan hangat.

Tahun keempat benar-benar membuat Changmin ingin Yunho pulang.

"Hyung….memangnya kamu belum capek jalan-jalan? Kenapa tidak pulang juga?"

"Waeyo? Kangen ya? Hehehe."

"Hyung~~"

"Karena terus keliling jadi malah tidak bosan. Kamu yang diam di sana terus saja tidak bosan kan? Atau kamu mau menyusulku?"

"Tapi kamu keliling di daerah rawan hyung!"

"Aku akan baik-baik saja, kan pakai seragam."

Changmin bisa membayangkan cengiran khas Yunho saat mengatakannya. Cengiran yang bodoh sebenarnya. Siapa sangka travelling malah membawa Yunho jadi perawat dan berlanjut jadi petugas medis yang keliling dunia ke daerah konflik, bencana dan serba rawan lainnya. Changmin tahu Yunho menyukai pekerjaannya itu tapi tetap saja ia khawatir. "Kamu benar-benar ingin aku pulang?"

"Setidaknya pulanglah demi ibu dan ayahmu hyung."

Sebuah kekhawatiran yang tidak akan Changmin utarakan terang-terangan.

"Mereka menerimaku yang begini kok. Sebenarnya tiap tahun kami bertemu, tapi tidak di Gwangju sih. Nasibmu saja yang apes."

Yunho benar. Changmin saja yang selalu tidak beruntung karena berbagai halangan. Yunho juga sih pulang hanya beberapa hari. Sok sibuk banget.

"Kamu benar-benar ingin aku pulang?"

"…iya."

"Kenapa?"

"Hyung tidak ingin bertemu aku? Mentraktirku makan atau minum-minum bareng lagi?"

Changmin tahu sebenarnya ada jawaban yang lebih tepat tapi selalu nyangkut di tenggorokannya. Dia yakin jika jawaban itu bisa keluar dari mulutnya maka Yunho akan langsung pulang dengan senang hati.

Changmin bisa menangkap dengan jelas suara helaan nafas berat hyung-nya itu di seberang telepon.

"Baiklah. Tahun ini aku pulang. Hanya untuk menemuimu."

...

...

Tapi itu janji Yunho setengah tahun lalu.

...

"_Hyung…kamu jadi pulang kan? Kapan?"_

"_Aku usahakan Min tapi tidak bisa janji."_

"_Masih tidak bisa lagi?"_

"_Ada panggilan tugas mendadak. I'm really sorry Min."_

"_Kalau begitu aku yang akan menemuimu hyung."_

"_Jangan Min. Situasinya tidak semudah yang kamu bayangkan. Sabarlah sebentar lagi. Aku baik-baik saja kok."_

"_Jangan-jangan kamu menghindariku hyung?"_

"_Tentu saja tidak."_

"_Kalau begitu segera pulang sebelum aku mati."_

"_Baiklah."_

_..._

Ketika tahun nyaris genap angka 5 dan kesabaran Changmin habis akhirnya Yunho muncul juga batang hidungnya. Hebatnya, kondisi mereka masih seperti dulu alias membuat Changmin hampir kena serangan jantung. Seperti dulu ketika dia menemukan Yunho bersimbah darah kecelakaan sepeda saat pulang sekolah bareng.

Sekarang Yunho pulang dengan tambahan tongkat di tangannya untuk membantu berjalan.

Untung hanya satu.

Tapi Changmin tahu itu pasti sangat menyakitkan untuk Yunho karena membuatnya tidak bisa berlari dan berjalan tertatih.

Changmin sudah curiga sejak lama kalau ada sesuatu yang tidak beres. Masalahnya sudah sering terjadi jika Yunho bilang "tidak apa-apa" maka yang berlaku sebaliknya.

"Ini yang membuatmu tidak bisa pulang?"

Yunho mengangguk pelan sekali dengan pandangan anak kucing ketahuan memecahkan gelas ke arah Changmin.

"Kenapa?"

"Semacam kecelakaan."

"Kenapa tidak bilang padaku?"

"Aku tidak mau membuatmu khawatir."

"..."

"Dasar bodoh."

"Iya aku tahu. Sorry…"

"..."

Yunho kemudian menarik turun tubuh Changmin yang berdiri menjulang di depannya, memberikan senyuman terbaiknya untuk meredakan kemarahan. Seperti kebiasaannya yang sudah-sudah, Yunho pun langsung memeluk Changmin dengan penuh kerinduan. Sudah 5 tahun dan banyak yang berubah.

"Setidaknya tanganku masih bisa memelukmu kan," goda Yunho sambil mengetatkan pelukannya. "Aigoo…kamu sudah besar sekali ya sekarang."

"Hyung….memangnya aku anak umur 10 tahun saat kamu pergi?" Changmin merasa akan mulai menangis sebentar lagi.

Yunho benar, tubuhnya sekarang memang lebih berotot dan semakin tinggi berkat sering taruhan basket di kampus. Tapi laki-laki di rengkuhannya itu malah terasa rapuh meski tubuhnya tak kalah tegap darinya. Untunglah keceriaan dan kehangatan masih terpancar dari Yunho.

Changmin melingkarkan kedua lengannya di punggung Yunho dan membenamkan kepalanya di bahu itu. Mendekap rapat dan beraroma kesedihan. Ia merasakan tubuh itu agak kaget dengan perlakuannya tapi kali ini dia tak peduli. Changmin sadar memang tak pernah bersikap begini selama mereka berteman.

"Kangen banget ya? hehehe…"

Yunho menepuk-nepuk pelan punggung dongsaeng-nya itu. Sudah benar-benar jadi laki-laki dewasa rupanya. Terakhir melakukan kontak fisik begini Changmin baru saja resmi memasuki usia dewasa.

"Menurutmu hyung?"

"Akhirnya….ahahahaha…."

"Jangan pergi lagi hyung. Please."

"Tuh kan. Pasti gara-gara kakiku ini kan? Aku masih bisa jalan kok. Selama 3 tahun ini aku bisa bekerja normal, tak ada masalah, dan ini pelan-pelan sembuh. Aku juga baik-baik saja pas lebih parah daripada ini."

"APA?! Lebih parah?! Dan seperti ini sudah 3 tahun? Serius hyung… Jangan harap kamu bisa pergi lagi."

"Tapi Min-ah….aku punya tanggungan pekerjaan."

"Kamu bisa bekerja di sini."

"Tapi kontrakku…"

"Hyung! Jangan lupa sekarang aku pengacara. Akan kuurus itu."

Yunho hanya bisa membuka mulut lalu menutupnya lagi dan membuka menutup beberapa kali seperti ikan di dalam air. Bibirnya mengerucut jelek. Benar-benar kesal. Walau sudah keliling dunia bertemu macam-macam orang tapi tetap saja tak akan menang adu argumen dengan Changmin.

Changmin menantang tatapan mata Yunho yang memelas dengan gaya antagonis.

"Baiklah."

Changmin tersenyum puas.

"Ayo sekarang kita makan dan tentu saja hyung yang traktir."

Yunho memutar bola matanya sambil menerima uluran tangan Changmin yang membantunya berdiri. "Apa sih isi kepalamu itu kalau bukan makanan?" Yunho menjitak pelan kepala Changmin yang hanya dijawab dengan cengar-cengir.

Changmin kemudian melepas pegangan tangannya dan mereka berjalan seperti biasanya. Berjejer menelusuri jalanan yang tidak berubah walau sudah 5 tahun berlalu sambil bercanda seperti dulu. Dia tahu Yunho tidak akan mau dipegangi, jadi dia hanya bisa mengawasi setiap langkah laki-laki itu dari sudut matanya.

_Ada lainnya kok…ada hyung juga._

.

.

**The End**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Author's speak up!**

Ini adalah edisi "mari mengetik lalu lihat apa yang terjadi" alias ga tau nulis apaan. Tadinya juga tidak merencanakan ending demikian, bahkan niat jadiin ini drabble malah berujung one-shoot ga jelas begini. Judul pun asal nyamber jadi maaf kalo kesannya janggal.

Berkenan tidak berkenan di hati dimohon kesediaannya untuk meninggalkan jejak di kolom komentar ya kawan ^^

Untuk yang menunggu kelanjutan "Teenage Dream" harap bersabar yach. Sedang dimasak dan doakan semoga enak hasilnya *_apa deh_*.


End file.
